


Born To Run

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [195]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Teen Wolf, camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born To Run

They camped in the back yard, a tarp draped over the trampoline, creating a quiet little nest full of cushions and torches and snacks. Scott’s mother is puttering away in the house, only yards away. The world felt safe and small, and ready for two little boys to climb and explore and run.

Stiles comes by, arms piled high with research. The house is empty; Melissa is working more than she isn’t, these days.

He finds Scott out in the yard. The trampoline is little more than a rusty frame, leaning against the back of the garage. Without speaking, they wrestle it down and pull the tarp over it.

They grab the blankets out of the living room, but the grass is still prickly and sharp against their skin, like it never was before. They curl up together, torches abandoned on the ground, and listen to night close in.

They know what monsters the darkness holds. They’re the kind that gobble up small children.

But Stiles and Scott always did like to run.


End file.
